Software has been written for the IBM PC/AT so that it can control an experiment during which a respiratory phase is initiated and data are collected from four electrodes. Other software in connection with this experiment has been developed including a powerful digital filter. A mathematical modelling package (DAL) developed by Brain Collett has been adapted to the IBM PC. A 32-bit co-processor has been obtained and installed in a 16-bit PC. Most of DAL has been adapted to the new 32 bit environment. DAL has been upgraded to handle singular value decomposition.